Seymour Redding
}| }| }} |image = |voice actor = Jason Simpson |number = 009 |notebook = A Western-obsessed, insecure security guard who sees the outbreak as his long-awaited chance to be "the law" and get the respect and power he feels he deserves. |job = Security Officer |mission = WWJWD? |weapon = Nightstick Lasso Six-Shooter |health = 3200 (Dead Rising 2) 2800 (Off the Record) |gender = Male |age = 35 |race = Caucasian |}} Seymour Redding is a psychopath appearing in Dead Rising 2 during the mission WWJWD? He is a security guard who has taken the zombie outbreak in Fortune City as an opportunity to act as de facto sheriff. Using his newfound authority, he sets up makeshift gallows in the South Plaza and begins executing Justin Tetherford and other survivors by hanging. Story Dead Rising 2 WWJWD? Chuck comes across Seymour taunting a captive man named Justin Tetherford, declaring him a looter, while the man tries to defend himself, stating that he was just looking for food. Seymour sees Chuck, and Chuck tries to defend Justin saying that he probably meant no harm. Seymour argues with Chuck declaring "I'm the big man now. If I say dance, YOU DANCE!" He then proceeds to execute Justin, pushing him off the scaffold, snapping his neck and killing him. After this, he jumps down from the scaffold and begins to attack Chuck. After Seymour is defeated, he attempts to flee by climbing up onto a large statue, inadvertently turning on a nearby table saw in the process. As he is climbing, he tells Chuck that he is "twice the man" he is before losing his grip and falling onto the saw, killing him. Chuck dryly commments with "I saw what you did there." After Seymour's death, Ray Teller, a survivor that was hiding from Seymour, will call for Chuck and join up with him. Tactics Don'ts Don't try to climb up onto any of the nearby platforms during the fight, as this causes Seymour to pull you back down to the floor with a lasso, causing damage and temporary incapacitation. Trying to attack him with a melee weapon or firearm from high ground will only cause Seymour to shoot it out of Chuck's hands. Melee Seymour is one of the easiest Psychopaths to defeat as he is highly susceptible to melee attacks. The Driller is the bane of most psychopaths, and Seymour is no exception: proper use of this weapon will ensure a quick and one-sided battle. Proper use of a Defiler or Knife Gloves will also put him down quickly. It is recommended that you close into melee range as quickly as possible. He attacks with a nightstick when you're in close, but these attacks are fairly easy to dodge and leave him open for a few seconds. Get in a few hits with fast, powerful weapons, then dodge when he delivers his counterattack. Repeat this process until his health is depleted. At the start of the battle Seymour stands next to a pillar. Another way to defeat him could be to simply run around the pillar, attack him with a melee weapon and duck back around the pillar before he can retaliate with gun-fire. Continue with this and he goes down quickly. A good method is this: When this mission appears do not do it just yet. Do Case 4-1: The Source first. After finishing the mission you can obtain the Katana(s). Take them. Also take the orange juice or another food. Then, do the mission WWJWD?. Once you're there, attack head on with the Katana. If your health runs low find a safe place to heal (like the nearby bathroom). If you have a lower level things will be more difficult. It's best not to use the Katana on the way to Seymour otherwise it could break during the fight. Another method that has proved successful is to make an Electric Rake and repeatedly attack him; his health will deplete in a few short seconds ending the fight. However, be advised that taking damage from Seymour will cause you to drop this weapon. Ranged * Due to Seymour's superior accuracy, and his predilection for shooting guns out of people's hands, trying to take him down with ranged weapons is NOT recommended. He will shoot guns out of survivors' hands as well as Chuck's. This includes any weapons that are two-armed, like a chainsaw. Seymour may be one of the easiest psychopaths to kill up close, but he is one of the hardest to kill at a distance. *If you feel that you must use a gun, it is strongly advised that you do so from cover. Consider using the Sniper, Merc-Rifle, or LMG. At the start of the battle, roll or run to the entrance of the toilet and hide near the wall that leads to the ladies room (beside the mens room where you can save). Near the wall, slowly move out the wall and shoot him with your gun but, take note that if you move out of the wall too much. He will shoot the gun away or grab you with his lasso. If you ran out of bullets you will have to use your melee weapon so during this battle, so you should have many guns with you. The shotgun is not recommended for this battle, since you cannot engage him from up close without losing your gun. He might shoot your gun away, but just pick up your gun and continue fire at him. *If you have the dodge skill, and insist on using a gun, this is an alternative method. Choose a gun (sniper rifle works very well) and head to the washrooms as described above. However, instead of walking past the corner to take a shot, dodge out from behind the wall into the open, trying to land just a bit before the wall across the hallway. Seymour will try to shoot you but misses if you're dodging, and if you set up your dodge correctly you'll stop just before going behind the other wall. Quickly take aim and shoot, then run behind the wall. If you're a bit slow he might shoot your gun out of your hand, but you shouldn't take damage from that, so you can grab your gun or equip another and keep going. Just make sure to only take one shot at a time (maybe a couple with a fast-firing gun) or he might shoot or lasso you. Trivia *Seymour seems to have much in common to Jo Slade, a psychopath from the first Dead Rising game, as both were security guards taking advantage of the outbreak for their own motives. Except Seymour's "job" was to hang his victims and put bags over their heads, whilst Jo would tie her captives to a chair. *He is also similar to Paul Carson since both "snapped" from a lack of respect before their respective outbreaks. *Seymour is also similar to Cletus Samson since both of them have western accents. *Seymour is the only psychopath in the game that attempts to run from Chuck before doing more harm but ends up killing himself after. *The song that plays while fighting him is an instrumental version of "I Believe You" by Celldweller. *Having defeated Seymour, his Six-Shooter can be found on the sawing board he dies on, containing 60 bullets - all of which can be fired without reloading. Only one will spawn at any given time, so Chuck should drop the one he is carrying each time he enters the South Plaza. Note while standing still with Seymour's revolver & aiming down the sights, Chuck can fire from the hip with an alarming rate while styling a wild west shootout stance; Otherwise when walking or running, it aims just like any other normal gun. *"WWJWD?" is an acronym for "What would John Wayne do?", which is a nod to his acting as Sheriff. *He is similar to Red Dead Redemption character, Bill Williamson. Not only in appearance, but also when it comes to their behavior. They have similar accents and both mention that they are the "Big man now," or that they are "In charge," multiple times. *Judging from the way Seymour acts towards the civilians he meets, it can be assumed that his life as an officer was not that great. Judging from his dialogue, it could be due to torment from his superiors, or that the civilians usually did not take him seriously. It could even be both, with Seymour's "Old Western" attitude bugging other officers and civilians alike. *In OTR, when you're in a certain distance from Seymour, he will fire his Six Shooter and will lasso you. There is a Photo Op at the start of the lasso and at the end of when he grabs you with it. But he will start beating you with a nightstick and that is a Photo Op as well. You can't take a picture of it unless you are playing Co-op. Gallery seymournew1.jpg|Seymour about to execute Justin Ddrsng2-20101023-202318.png|Trying to escape from Chuck. Ddrsng2-20101023-202329.png|Falling... Ddrsng2-20101023-202336.png|...to his death. PortraitSeymourRedding.png|Notebook Portrait Category:Dead Rising 2 Characters Category:Dead Rising 2 Psychopaths Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Characters Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Psychopaths